Of Dreams
by behappy101
Summary: Edward dreams for the first time in nearly a century. Perhaps it is not a dream, for in this place, lies his greatest nightmare.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: So, this is a story that was inspired by a 'dream' that Edward mentions that he has in chapter eleven of The Finest Wine. If you have not read that fic of mine, do not fear, this can be read on its own. This is an attempt of me trying to capture a dream in a story. If it's confusing and strange, its supposed to be (cuz dreams are like that). Only the dream part applies to TFW. After he wakes up, it detaches from that. Good luck reading it! If you get it, good on you love!**

**Warnings: Dream-like-state. (confusing instances). Mild violence. Intimate touching. (not meant to be sexual, more symbolic really).**

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Of Dreams**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

This place wasn't real.

It was strange that such an event would happen in daylight. Edward always had thought the Voulturi would come during the night. Of course, he had doubts that they would come at all. They were of late nature. He had hardly ever expected them to respond. "We shall see you in the immediate future," they warned.

'Immediate future' meant nothing in an immortal lifetime.

Looking back on it now, Edward could've never foreseen the daylight. The vast meadow on which they stood, and the pale likeness of humans they held, and not of diamonds.

'_This is surely a dream'_ Edward thought.

'_For in this dream, I feel vulnerable. I am standing beneath a blazing sun and I do not reflect. I am fighting with the exhaustion of a mortal.' _

'_And I am dying.'_

Edward looked across the field, no one was attacking him and the swirling capes served as indicators to who was friend, and who was foe. His mind searched for the thoughts of others but could find none.

'_I am lost here_.'

He watched as his family members fought, straining with the will of men to fight back. Their faces were flushed with blood, their likenesses of duller completions then their vampire ones. Edward's mind reeled as images flashed before him, confusion infiltrating his mind for the first time in nearly one hundred years.

'_Where's Bella?'_

As if on cue, the fighting parted to either side of him, thuds of punches landing silently in the vastness of the meadow. The actions of everyone became blurred as his eyes fell upon one single furling black cape, full of the wind and glistening with the sheen of blood. The Voulturi vampire was facing away from him, standing impossibly erect with a stance of pride and godliness that made Edward nearly want to cry tears of emotion. This place was of dreams.

The vast cape swung sideways.

And of nightmares.

Upon the ground, lay Bella, heaped in a pile of carelessness. Edward wondered why she was there, and not at home safe where he told her to stay.

Had he told her to stay?

Edward shook his head, rationalization pushing emotions out of the way. His gaze fell upon her again, and the powerful vampire above her laughed heartily but it fell on silent ears. The creature lifted her from the ground and grabbed hold of the blouse she wore, ripping it cleanly from her body as she fell to the ground once more.

There was nothing sexual about the act. In fact, Edward found himself more intrigued by what was going on, rather than angry about her exposure. The vampire held the material in his hands and smiled darkly at Edward. If he could speak, and if Edward could hear, Edward would presume that he would say-

"Look upon the thing you already know to be true."

And he did.

Upon the exposed breast of the woman he had only dreamed about knowing carnally, was a silver scar. Simple and small was such a thing and pointless to anyone but him. Even though this dream world was jumbled and confusing, Edward knew, that without a doubt-

He did not give her that scar.

Edward was not strong enough for the look upon the vampire's face. He was not strong enough to stare at the raised skin of the scar. He was not strong enough in this mortal body in this world of dreams.

He crawled towards her and filled his arms with her limp body. Eyes looked up at him that held love and affection. He reached to grab her hand and they interlaced their fingers as a sign that everything was alright.

Bella's fierce grip hurt and Edward wanted to pull his hand away. Without asking her to, Bella willingly let go. Edward's hand traveled on its own accord up her arm and across her chest where he rested his hand upon her breast. He couldn't say he didn't expect that there wasn't a heartbeat beneath his hand. Edward knew that the moment he saw her.

Still clutching the lifeless breast beneath his hand, he looked up towards the vampire that now towered over him.

"I didn't bite her." Edward whispered.

The vampire shook his head.

_No_.

"I didn't want to bite her."

The vampire frowned and tilted his head sideways, an elegant movement full of grace.

"I never turned her." Edward squeezed the breast he held, hoping that it would galvanize a heartbeat.

"Because someone else had."

Edward began to cry for the first time in a century, tasting his tears when they collected upon his lips. The vampire knelt down and offered his powerful arms forward, beckoning Edward to give Bella to him. Although he knew he shouldn't have, Edward trusted him, and heaved the now heavy girl into the arms of the awaiting vampire.

Edward looked up and saw himself.

A darker self.

He averted his gaze down at the scar and watched in knowing horror as it vanished.

"Will she forgive me?"

The vampire stood up and began to walk away and Edward watched as the meadow and his family disappeared all around him leaving him, the godlike beast and Bella alone.

"Will she forgive me for being weak? For being selfish?"

The vampire continued walking and disappeared, as Edward snapped out of his trance and into Bella's room where he rested on the rocking chair with Bella sleeping soundly next to him. He had read her mind and had entered her dream.

'_That's not possible…'_

Throwing the covers off of the sleeping girl upon the bed, Bella awoke violently from the cold.

"Edward!"

He grasped at the t-shirt that she wore and tore it from her body with ease, ignoring her offended outburst as he grabbed her chest, searching for the scar that he never gave. He barely noticed her scrambling and pushing away from him, frightened by his forwardness and his apparent distance from the present.

Attempting to cover her torso with her hands, Bella found his gaze and whispered nervously, "Please Edward, what are you doing? You're scaring me."

'_I am looking upon the thing I already know to be true.'_

Edward cradled his head to her bosom, his lips kissing with forgiveness and a plea for an intervention. Bella succumbed to his affection and sat silently waiting for a word, any word.

Edward placed his teeth over her breast.

"I cannot leave this to anyone but myself. Forgive me."

Bella burned.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Short yes, I know. This will remain a one shot. Supposed to be dreamlike and cunfuzin. Sorry loverlies. I had a blast writing this and trying to describe dreams and even if you don't enjoy it, I did! (I do apologize if you didn't). FanFiction won't let me upload any preexisting stories. It makes me sad… So if anyone knows what's going on, please tell me how to fix said problem. Thanks loverlies!**

**-behappy101**

**P.S. Please review! It makes me feel mushy inside.**

**P.P.S. WATCHMEN was surprisingly good! Go see it! (Yay Rorschach!)**


End file.
